Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season/June
June 03E.BLAS 92E.INVEST Medium risk of development. Pretty well out to sea if it does develop. --Patteroast 21:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Still medium risk, pretty much stationary. --Patteroast 12:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking better, 50% and a TCFA. --Patteroast 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::High risk. Quoth NHC: "...ONLY A SMALL DECREASE IN THE UPPER-LEVEL WINDS COULD RESULT IN THE FORMATION OF A TROPICAL DEPRESION." (I just noticed they misspelled 'depression' in that quote...) --Patteroast 06:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Near 100% now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] Tropical Storm Blas I guess it was waiting for 2E to be out of the picture... strengthened to storm strength. Not really any land in danger, though. --Patteroast 02:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Still spinning around, not forecast to get much stronger before fading away. If 4E becomes Celia and heads west, it might rip whatever's left of Blas apart. --Patteroast 13:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::65 now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::60 now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :Nearly dead, now. Down to depression, NHC says it should be a remnant by the end of the day. --Patteroast 16:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Long gone. 15:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 02E.TWO AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec Was low risk on NHC, but it up to medium now. Near stationary. --Patteroast 12:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 93E.INVEST Invest'd. 40% chance according to NHC. Really close to land, though. --Patteroast 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :High risk now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Tropical Depression Two-E Oh, hey! Forecast to hug the coast and become Blas. Rainbands are already onshore. --Patteroast 21:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, dissipated... not even over land. --Patteroast 02:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 04E.CELIA 94E.INVEST Hm. Same area as TD2, but apparently not a re-development. --Patteroast 18:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Special TWO makes it medium risk. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 21:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Depression Four-E Depression, forecast to be Celia soon, and a hurricane after that. --Patteroast 13:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Storm Celia Oh my. Named and quickly on its way to being a hurricane. NHC says she's "... SHOWING SIGNS OF POTENTIAL RAPID INTENSIFICATION..." --Patteroast 22:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Stalled at 65. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Hurricane Celia And here we go. The first hurricane of the EPac season. Category one at the moment, but forecast to be Cat 2 soon. No threat to land, either way. --Patteroast :Category 2, looks like it'll peak as a category 3. -Patteroast 08:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Poor Celia. Looks like she got robbed of being the first major hurricane of the season. Then again, I never saw an obvious eye, so I guess I can't be too surprised. (Back down to category 1, no longer forecast to reach 3.) --Patteroast 05:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. Maybe I spoke too soon. Back up to 2, and not forecast to get to 3, but looking good. And with the obvious eye I was looking for before. --Patteroast 18:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup, a burst of intensification and we now have major hurricane Celia. Forecast even leaves the possibility of hitting category four open! --Patteroast 21:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cat 2 now. Forecasted to become a MH once gain YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::::What the #*($??!?! I neglect to check for a day, and Celia's a category five! Holy crap! Still nowhere near land, but wow! I did not expect that at all! --Patteroast 07:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yikes. that was unexpected. What a storm. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Since it hit 5, it's been rapidly weakening. It's all the way down to a tropical storm and near dissipation. Still, that was quite a surprise. --Patteroast 00:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :And last advisory. Bye-bye, Celia! 10:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Gone from NHC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 05E.DARBY 95E.INVEST A rather large stormy area, extending quite far south. NHC's got it at low risk for now, but some of the models like it. HWRF makes it a landfalling hurricane. --Patteroast 16:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :High risk, now. Almost all of the models show this developing, and likely making landfall. --Patteroast 08:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::80%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::90%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Tropical Depression Five-E As predicted by almost everything. Should be Darby soon enough. --Patteroast 05:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Storm Darby And there it is. --Patteroast 12:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. The East Pac is on a hot streak right now, 4 storms and it isn't even July. I think this storm marks the earliest "D" named storm in the East Pac on record, and it looks like we have a big season on our way in this basin. What's even stranger to me right now is the West Pac. They have only had ''one storm right now, Omais, and no April, May, and if the next week continues dead, June storms have formed in the basin, which would be the first time that's happened on record. I thought the 2009 West Pac season was quiet enough, but this? At this rate the 2010 West Pac season could very well beat 1977 as the least active West Pac season on record. 19:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been a crazy June for the EPac so far, and it's headed towards crazier... Darby's entered rapid intensification. Should be a hurricane very soon. --Patteroast 21:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I've got a bad feeling about Darby; if it pulls an Ava or an Adolph in intensity, it could be the strongest storm to hit Mexico so early in the season on record. 07:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hurricane Darby Upgraded. --Patteroast 16:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ... and now Darby's rapidly deepened as well. Category three! Still forecast to weaken to a storm before it turns toward the coast, though. --Patteroast 16:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's like Darby hit a wall. It's motion stalled and has turned towards the coast of Mexico, but it's strength has reversed as well... back down to storm strength, forecast to dissipate before landfall. --Patteroast 00:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :It got absorbed into Alex's Pacific side of its circulation has as it was developing into a tropical depression. The remnant convection of Darby combined with Alex's rains are responsible for three deaths in Mexico. It's hard to believe that a TD absorbed a cat. 3 but that's what happened. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC)